onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 835
Chapter 835 is titled "The Nation of Souls". Cover Page Color Spread - The Straw Hats enjoying dessert with penguins and a polar bear. Short Summary Nami rejoined with Luffy after he mistakenly captured her thinking she was a duplicate. She informed him that Carrot was captured by Brûlée and Chopper got separated while fighting the witch's tree henchmen. Nami believed that the buried man with the giant head witnessed the whole scene and knows something. The man revealed that all the inanimate objects in the kingdom were brought to life by Big Mom's ability and Big Mom collects pieces of people souls as tax to bring more objects to life. The numerous duplicates that Luffy captured were of Brûlée's handiwork. The man also revealed that he was one of Big Mom's husbands, who was discarded after giving two daughters. Suddenly, Charlotte Cracker appeared and pulled the man out of the ground, angry that he is revealing vital information to the enemies. The man pleaded that he wants to see his daughters, Chiffon and Lola, one last time. Nami was shocked as she remembers who Lola is. Long Summary The story starts in Chocolate Town, where the narration explains that every six months, the citizens of Totto Land are asked a question, "Leave or Life?". Those who choose life have a small round object removed from their bodies. Back in the Seducing Wood, Luffy is confused by all Namis, Choppers, Carrots, Sanjis, and Puddings he's collected. He cannot understand why they are multiplying and making animal sounds. One of them starts issuing threats to Luffy, and turns out to be the real Nami. After some blows to the head, Luffy apologizes while Nami furiously tells him she had been looking for him when he ambushed her. Nami marvels at her fake's likeness, and Luffy asks if they did not just multiply for fun. Nami angrily tells him that it is impossible. Nami turns her anger on the trapped giant, who had seen the whole thing but did nothing due to being immobilized. Luffy asks if something happened and Nami explains that their captain attacked them, much to his surprise. Nami explains that it was someone impersonating Luffy who had tagged along with them as they tried to leave the woods. The woman then revealed herself to be Charlotte Brûlée. Nami asks where the real Luffy is, and while Brûlée is answering, Nami was able to pull out her Clima-Tact and escaped Brûlée's hold by hitting her in the stomach with its expansion feature. Brûlée tries to attack again, but Carrot attempts to fight her. Using a mirror, Brûlée rebounds her Eleclaw attack back at her. Brûlée explains that she ate the Mira Mira no Mi, a fruit that gives her the ability to reflect back anything she wants. Carrot tries to attack again, but this time is pulled inside the mirror, a move Brûlée calls Mirro-World. Carrot is now a prisoner inside Brûlée's mirror. Nami demands Carrot back, but Brûlée tells her not to worry, as she doesn't plan on killing them, and asks if they realize the situation they are in. Brûlée informs them that Big Mom is well aware of their presence in her territory. In fact, the only reason Brûlée, Randolph, and the parts of the talking landscape are there is because Big Mom ordered them to. They were ordered to let them wander around aimlessly for a bit, but they absolutely cannot meet with Sanji, and to make them aware of what happens when they defy Big Mom. She then commands the talking wilderness, calling them "Homies", to make sure they don't lose sight of Nami and Chopper. A tree root grabs Chopper's leg. Chopper tells Nami to find Luffy while he holds them off. Nami realizes that they have significantly underestimated the power a Yonko wields. She promises to come back with help. Brûlée marvels at Chopper's abilities, saying her mother would love to add him to her collection. Nami concludes her recount, saying that she'd been running like crazy through the woods ever since. Luffy calls it absolutely crazy and asks where Chopper and Carrot are. Nami tells them it all happened right where they were standing, but there is no trace of them now. She then turns her attention to the buried giant. She demands to know why neither Brûlée or her henchmen so much as touched him, assuming that he must be an accomplice. The giant tells them that he wouldn't exactly say they were enemies and promises to tell them more if they bring him some juice from a nearby river. Luffy tells him that if he can tell anything useful, he will gladly bring him all the juice he wants. The giant remarks that Luffy seems pretty strong, but not so much for Nami. Nami angrily assures him that she is plenty powerful. He explains that he thought Chopper was pretty strong too, but the trees still jumped on him no problem, saying they don't stop until they've completed their mission. Luffy asks how they are able to move in the first place. The giant explains that every six months, each citizen is required to give a month's worth of their lifespan, in the form of their soul, to the country in exchange for protection. Luffy asks how that is even possible. He explains that Big Mom is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Soru Soru no Mi, giving her the ability to control souls. The pieces of soul are then spread throughout the islands. The souls then inhabit nearby objects, giving them sentience. The newly animated objects are called "homies". The collection is carried out by pieces of Big Mom's own soul, the "ïncarnations". Nami remembers being in Chocola Town and seeing things that should not have been alive. The giant also affirms that the souls can settle into animals. The giant explains that all the fakes Luffy gathered are animals transformed by Brûlée's ability. Luffy then angrily asks why he didn't say anything and the giant explains that he didn't want to get involved. He then explains that long ago, he was Big Mom's husband. After giving her two daughters, she discarded him. A figure comes up from behind and grabs the giant by his ponytail and pulls him out of the ground. It turns out that the giant is really just a large man with an even larger head. The one to pull out his head was Charlotte Cracker, the 10th son in the family, Minister of Biscuits, and one of the three Sweet Commanders. The man pleads with Cracker to allow him to see Chiffon again so he can congratulate her on her marriage. He also mentions that Lola ran away, and Nami is surprised to hear that name. Quick References Chapter Notes *Charlotte Brûlée’s Devil Fruit is the Mira Mira no Mi. *Nami escaped from Brûlée and regrouped with Luffy, but Carrot is captured and Chopper is separated from Nami. *Big Mom’s Devil Fruit is the Soru Soru no Mi, which gives her the power to give life to many things. **The living anthropomorphic objects are known as Homies. *The man with the gigantic head that resides in the Seducing Woods is revealed to be one of Big Mom’s husbands. **He was discarded after having two daughters, who are revealed to be Chiffon and Lola. **This confirms that Lola is one of Big Mom’s children. *It is revealed that every six months, citizens of Totto Land must pay a toll: a month's worth of their soul. *The fakes that Luffy gathered in the previous chapter are animals transformed by Brûlée's ability. *Big Mom’s tenth son, Charlotte Cracker, is introduced. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 835